1. Field of the Invention
This invention improves U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,988 issued Jun. 28, 1994 to E. Newman which describes an underwater power generation system. More particularly it relates to an alternative power takeoff subsystem which eliminates leaks even though all parts of the invention are to function underwater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above noted patent has its generators located underwater in airtight compartments separated from water by seals, which are potential leakage points. As the number of generators used may be large and each generator has its own seal, the number of potential leakage points is also large.
Also, the preferred embodiment shown has a tower that pierces the surface, since the tower design embodies an optional oil-drilling feature. Since the system may also be placed in a river, the tower is subject to damage by ice or passing shipping, and since the seals are fixed to the tower, however indirectly, they are subject to damage from these additional causes. Although a pump is provided for eliminating leakage water, leaks can overwhelm any pumping system.
It is understood that the bag as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,988 will remain rigid in operation. Distortion of the bag upon impact of external forces can cause the bag to leak. This entails a relatively high degree of compression of the water in the bag and a bag material thick enough or of sufficiently high tensile strength (such as kevlar-reinforced nylon) to substantially maintain the shape of the bag. In column 6 line 66 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,988 the words "minimal extra (weight) for compression" are used in a relative sense since if an extra 9113 kg. of water is placed in the same walled volume as 195,576,870 kg. of water at 0.degree. C. an extra one atmosphere of pressure will be exerted on the volume's walls. Relatively high compression of the water in the bag must be maintained also because the water in the bag tends to be made to accellerate and decellerate slower than the bag itself causing the above mentioned distortions of shape and consequent leaks as well as a lower angular momentum when the bag is made accellerate or decellerate.